The Adventures of Space Dandy and His Two Little Girls
by Missbexiee
Summary: Somehow the bachelor alien hunter known as Dandy ends up with two little girls under his protection: Adelie and Erssime. Trying to get a good night's sleep he is interrupted twice by the two of them for different adorable reasons. Cute, fluffy one shot at the moment.


**Yes. I do have an AU for the best anime ever. This is just something that was brewing when I came across a picture on Tumblr (details at the end of the story). It is really just adorable how many little girls fall in love with Dandy. :)**

*FANFICTION does not have Season 2 characters listed yet... which is why Erssime is not listed*

**Anyways... this story IS SO FLUFFY. It has absolutely no plot except Dandy taking care of Erssime and Adelie. Enjoy!**

* * *

"D_an_-dy?" Some sort of whisper calls to me in my sleep. The small voice grows louder as I feel two hands grab my arm, "D_an_dy...?"

"Wha?" I roll over, taking the blankets with me. I already know who is in the room with me even through its pitch black setting. The weight of a body sets into my mattress as the small girl rolls into my side. My pillow muffles my voice, "Erssime... what do you need?"

Her head pulls to my side as her head pops up to rests next to mine, "I need to go to the bathroom."

I can't help but roll my eyes as my sleepy state flees from me, she's finally woke me up. My hand falls on my head as I roll back over to her, the wild hair she refuses to tame pokes me in the arm, "You know how to use the toilet, just go."

"No! It's scary!" Even in the darkness I can see her folding her arms across her chest. She's always been quite stubborn.

"It's not scary... just figure," a yawn breaks through, "figure it out..."

Her small fingers latch on to my bare arms, "Take me!"

I take a deep breath and let out a heavy sigh. Erssime always says my sighs sound like growls, in this situation it's quite fitting. My large hand is clasped by her arms as I move to the side of the bed. Her head droops onto my thigh and I can make out her small yawn.

She's fine with using toilets in hotels and houses, but she hates the toilet on the ship. When she first joined the crew she was always asking questions about the contraption. My feet fall softly onto my carpet, "Come on, Erssime."

Her feet land heavily on the ground before I have a chance to catch her. My night vision is coming to me and I can see her sorry, little face in the shadows, "I didn't mean to be loud."

"It's fine... just don't wake people up."

The corridor to the toilet is rather long. Erssime's room is the one next to mine and I understand that the dark trek through the squeaking ship is less daunting to my room rather than to the bathroom all alone, still it's rather tedious. Her little bare feet tap quickly on the metal. We pass QT's room, he's most likely still awake or possibly charging, he doesn't power off until an hour before warps since his charge is so quick. I should train Erssime to whine to him in the night instead.

As if on cue she leans into me further, her body is always so warm. Maybe it isn't warmth but rather affection, I don't know why she is so attached to me but she's usually pretty cute... and that's coming from someone who hates kids.

I probably have to take that back now, that I hate kids, they've pulled on my heart strings enough to force me to fight for them. My grip tightens around Erssime's. Ever since her master L'Delise sent her my way she's been just as bright from when I knew her but much more clingy and protective. Before I go down on any planet she always makes sure my gear is zipped correctly and my gun is fully charged. Unnecessary precautions.

We near the bathroom and I press the button to open the door. Light floods the corridor and blinds both of our eyes. Yea,_ sleep will be impossible now_.

"Alright, now go," I turn to her and point to the toilet, "I'm going back to bed."

"No!" Her eyes grow bigger and even with tiny pupils her eyes look tragically upset, "I can't do it by myself!"

I move down to my knees as I look her in those eyes, "You mean you've gone fishing for gigantic creatures all by yourself... but the toilet is too much for you?"

She nods with a sniff. A heartbreaking sniff, "D_an_dy... make sure I don't fall in."

It takes every muscle in my body not to let my eyes roll, "Why would you fall in? It's not _that_ big."

She shakes her head, "When it flushes it shoots everything out into space!" Tired tears well in her face as her frown grows wider, "I don't want to get flushed!" Her voice cracks a little more as her hands reach down to the bottom of her dress, "I really need to go!"

I take that cue and grab her with both of my arms, placing her on the toilet. She only stares at me, "Hold it a minute longer, Erssime!" I move quickly, the last thing I want to clean up is a kid's accident. I hold up her night skirt and rip down the pair over shorts underneath – a sentence I'd rather be making about a grown woman instead of a child who is dependent on me.

Her feet kick back and forth as she bites her lip and makes a large face, "Can I go?"

"Yes," I nod, unable to contain my smile, "Go!"

The little face grows with relief and her cheeks grow red. I turn away, not wanting to watch. Something inside me tells me to stay until she's done, some dumb moral code I'd rather not have. But I stay and wait, I listen as the dripping speeds, slows, and stops then starts again. My eyes waver over to the window outside, space never stops passing by in my life, stars, planets, other sleeping ships. It's always there.

"Done!"

I turn with an encouraging grin, "Great, let's get back to bed."

Her arm extends for the toilet paper set within a grown man's reach. With little resistance I tear a few squares and hand them to her. She throws everything into the bowl and steps back behind me. She hates the flushing noise. I hold her hand as I press the button to release.

I'm not really sure at this point how I've fallen into this role of guardian. She looks to me for so much. I know _I'm_ not the babysitting type. I pull her shorts back up her body and hold her over the sink to wash her hands in. She smiles as I put her back on the ground. I decide to wash my hands as well, my hair falls down on my nose as I attempt to swipe it away to no avail. It _always_ needs gel.

"Dandy..." now for a different voice. Am I _really_ not supposed to have any sleep? The little blond stares at me, clutching that damn penguin plushy. Her eyes are wide and she turns away from me somewhat, "I can't sleep."

This time a sigh escapes my lips quite liberally, "So I have one little girl that won't use the toilet and another that can't sleep?"

Adelie frowns at me, "I'm not a little girl."

"I can't sleep either!" Erssime turns to me with a big frown.

"Okay, I know you're faking," I look at the wild one with a squint, "as for you," I turn back to Adelie, "I'm not sure what you want me to do?"

She rolls her eyes with a pout, "I... I-I just don't want to sleep alone... it's scary."

"What's with girls and the vastness of outer space that's so scary?" I scratch the back of my head as a yawn breaks through, "Fine, I guess you can sleep in my room... Ow!"

A head rams itself into my leg. I stare down at Erssime, "Me too!"

I stare at the clock in the corner, "I guess..."

Two hands grab both of mine. Adelie refuses to look into my eyes while Erssime fights for every minute of my attention. The end of the corridor means sleep as I drag the drowsy girls behind me. I enter my room, surfboards and posters all light up with the press of a button.

I begin piling some pillows into the corner of my room, I grab a blanket from the couch and lay it nicely near the pillows, "Okay, girl-" I turn to find no response other than a faint snore, in my bed lay two tired faces, both curled into innocent positions. I want to yell at them so much, get them out of my bed. But they've softened my heart too much.

I carefully crawl around the two of them, finding the free position in the middle. The lights click off and two bodies lay into me, one on my shoulder and one on my chest. I stare up to the ceiling where a calendar of the BooBies girls is taped up. How had I gone from alien hunter bachelor to single guardian of two alien girls? My hand instinctively moves up to comb through Erssime's knots.

_"I am terribly ashamed to write this letter. Our planet will be under invasion within a few weeks. We've been fishing on reserves of some rare gem that several larger planets wish to use. Of course we will fight for our land and our right to fish, but I doubt an old man like me will last long in such a conflict," I look down at QT who has just handed me this letter, "I wish to send Erssime to someone I know I can trust. I know you will treat her well, and perhaps at the end of this war she may return to Kaiyuu."_

_ "Who's it from?" Meow creeps over my shoulder trying to get a glimpse of the words. The letter is blotched with mud but still easy to make out._

_ "No one..."_

_ The train station is dark, few tracks are in use at this hour and only several large aliens lurk about in the hall. The last one expected for tonight pulls in slowly having traveled such far lengths. I wait near the brick building filled with outdated tourist information._

_ People file out, grabbing bags, children. I watch each move by. A little girl steps out after everyone finishes pushing their way through. Her face reads so differently than the one I have known her by. She is pained and scared. I move towards her without words. She looks up at me the same as she runs for an embrace. _

_ I don't typically embrace but _this_ I accept. I grab the back of her wild, untamed hair as her sobs grow louder, "It's okay..." I've never been a good one for words of sympathy. _

The girl nudges me now, with a slight smile in her sleep. I pull the long blanket across her exposed shoulders. A small string of mumbles emit from the small mouth on the other side of me. Adelie came to be under my care in a similar fashion. She wanted on this crew and now she's here... but I don't think she wanted it to happen the way it did.

_The man coughs, "I'm sorry I sought you out like this," he pulls me further away from the blond girl on the bench, "I could never tell Adelie what the trouble is," a steady breath interrupts him, "I am very sick... much like her mother. I do not want her to experience this again," he turns to me with saddeness defining his eyes, "Please take care of her."_

How do you reject any of these requests? Two little girls, loud, crazy, temperamental, without boobies... And I'm the one in charge. My eyes start to close as memories of both of them begin to fill my mind and lull me into a slumber.

"Wake up it's eleven in the morning!" A dumb cat looks at me with disdain, I return the facial gesture, "Jeez, what kept _you_ up so late, nice big bags under your eyes... Didn't get any sleep, huh?"

"You dumb cat!" I reach for his fur, attempting for a deadlock. Two girls smile at me from a distance with apples in their mouths and bedridden hair. What a typical night.

* * *

**I have a lot of ideas for this little trio + crew. I don't know if I have time at the moment to write more, but this was something I really wanted to write. Coming up I have planned a sequel to "Schoolboy Crush (Dandy/Prince)" and I also have a humorous Dandy in drag story that I came up with out of nowhere. As always I appreciate everyone's support!**

**Please leave a review or comment if you liked the story, I greatly appreciate these. :)**

Note about the art that inspired this:

Found on Tumblr through: animationgirl321

She posted a link with the original artist: member_ ?mode=medium&amp;illust_id=45171460

^^ It's in Japanese (the site) so I don't know how to give thanks to the artist. But isn't that picture adorable?! :D

**In case you were wondering, my Tumblr is Missbexiee and my Deviantart is also Missbexiee.**

**THANKS FOR READING!**


End file.
